1. Technical Field
The embodiment relates to control of a hybrid vehicle that uses two or more control units for engine control, and particularly relates to engine stop control when the two or more control units cannot communicate with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-231244 (JP 2014-231244 A) includes an engine, a first motor coupled to an output shaft of the engine, and a second motor for driving the vehicle. This hybrid vehicle is equipped with an engine control unit, and an HV (Hybrid Vehicle) control unit. The HV control unit controls the first motor and the second motor, and outputs an engine command signal to the engine control unit via communication with the engine control unit. The engine control unit controls the engine according to the engine command signal received from the HV control unit. When there is an abnormality in communication between the HV control unit and the engine control unit, the HV control unit cuts off a relay for supplying electric power to fuel injection valves of the engine, so as to stop operation of the engine. In this manner, even when an abnormality arises in communication between the HV control unit and the engine control unit, the HV control unit can directly stop the engine, without communicating with the engine control unit.